Geography of Cape Cross Parish
Cape Cross has one of the major geographic regions of Brunant. It is known to have some of the country's most beautiful natural scenes and it has been given the nickname of the "blue-and-green parish" for its green landscapes and brilliant blue waters and skies. Geography The parish is split into two parts, the geographic region of Cape Cross and the borderlands, considered more a part of "central" Central Island and not the cape itself. Mermaid Island also forms a part of the parish, although it is located some distance from the cape. Coastal cliffs The coastal cliffs span the majority of the northern coast, from Brezonde to north of Mount Riesner. These large shale cliffs were used by sailors as a way to navigate the Mediterranean. Cross Valley The Cross Valley is a small valley in the northern cape caused by erosion millions of years ago. Here the town of Cape Cross was built, but to its excellent location and easy coastal access. This area has seen a lot of urbanization since the 1860s and is the largest and most densely populated location of the northern cape. Coastal range The coastal range is an lush area where one can find Cape Cross' highest mountain peaks. Mount Hargreaves (1285 m), the Prinsenberg (1241 m) and Mount Riesner (1212 m) are the tallest peaks in the parish. Cape Cross National Park Cape Cross National Park, Brunant's second oldest is found in the cape. It occupies land along the cliffs, the coastal ranges and into the plains. Stranden The stranden region (Dutch for beaches) is an area along the west coast of the cape. It is characterized by its many beaches and brilliant blue waters. Many tourists come here, from Koningstad and elsewhere in Brunant, as well as many northern Europeans looking for sand and sun. Plains The plains occupy the vast majority of the cape. This large, flat region is where most farms will be found, as the terrain makes it much easier for cultivation. It is mostly composed of large-scale farms that produce food for supermarkets and mass consumers. Here one can find small unincorporated communities, usually villages or hamlets of under 100 people. Lake country The Lake Country is a sub-region of the Cape Cross plains. The main features are Lake Grisant and Lake Gelsant. These are the second and fourth-largest lakes in Brunant. From Lake Grisant, the Grisant River flows out to sea and the tiny hamlet of Grisant (pop. 49) can be found along its banks. National capital The National capital region of Koningstad and Dortmund is found in the southern plains along Koningstad Bay. This is the most populous urban area in the country, and where the political and economic centers are found. More than 160 000 people habitate the area and is very densely. Southern Cape Cross Southern Cape Cross, known as "the bulge" by locals is the part of the parish not actually located on the cape. This area is mostly plains, though it has low-lying coasts prone to flooding (mostly in the west). Category:Geography Category:Cape Cross Parish